megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Ground Scaravich
|sprite = }} is a character from the Mega Man X series, a Reploid treasure hunter modeled after a dung beetle, who was wanted by the Maverick Hunters for damaging historic ruins. In his work he discovered a lot of data on ancient robots and Gate assisted him in exchange for this information. When Gate sent Scaravich to a forbidden area (where X and Zero were discovered), Alia was forced to intercept and dispose of him. She felt bad for doing this, but Gate appeared to not have cared about what happened to him."Ground Scaravich. An ex-treasure hunter. He was devoted to the research on an ancient site. He also had lots of research data on ancient robots. Gate took care of Scaravich in exchange for the ancient data. Gate improved his knowledge from him. Then Gate had him go to a forbidden area. It was the place you were both discovered. I saw Scaravich enter the place... I felt bad, but I disposed him. Gate didn't seem to care... I didn't want to remember this..." - Alia, Mega Man X6 Ground Scaravich was later resurrected by Gate in Mega Man X6 as part of his Nightmare investigation team. He was sent to the Central Museum to examine the Nightmare, where he was confronted by the Maverick Hunters in the main hall. He was frightened at first, but decided to fight them anyway to obtain their DNA data and was destroyed. Scaravich is most vulnerable to Yammar Option. As Zero, the player can also use the Z-Buster to destroy his rocks, although it just causes him to run off-screen to get another one. Data Attacks *Ground Scaravich will push a giant rock of varying size. *Ground Scaravich will stop, then fire a few small shots. *Ground Scaravich will roll a glowing rock on-screen and kick it at the player. Each time this rock is struck, a larger rock will materialize and fall from above. *'1/3 health left:' Ground Scaravich will stop, and kick his rock at the player. He can kick them one of two ways. The rock will either fly through the air at the player, or bounce along the ground towards them. *'Xtreme mode:' Ground Scaravich will roll a purple rock of varying size (it can't be destroyed). Stage enemies Enemies in Ground Scaravich's stage, the Central Museum: *Totem Gate *Totem Exit *Nightmare Virus *Nightmare Random Dialogues When Playing as X X: Ground Scaravich! You must be the burglar of ruins! What are you doing here? Ground Scaravich: Well, well, well... What have we here... Why, it's Officer X. This is horrible! Why do I have to face someone like you here?! X''': Be a smart Reploid and give me the Information on the Nightmares. '''Ground Scaravich: I'd rather just see what DNA data you have! When Playing as Zero Zero: Ground Scaravich! Why do you need to steal from another ruin? Hmm... You seem to be very close to the Nightmares... Ground Scaravich: I am cursed, I know it! You are Zero. I heard you were dead. I really wanted to obtain your DNA data, but I no longer need it. Zero: What do you mean? Ground Scaravich: You can fight me to find out! Other Media Archie Comics Ground Scaravich is one of the many Mavericks featured in the Worlds Unite crossover event. He joins the other Mavericks in attacking Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, and X's other allies before departing to invade other worlds. Gallery GroundScaravichMugshot.jpg|Scaravich's bustshot. ScaravichMMX6ConceptArt.jpg|Scaravich's concept art. TEPPEN TDA 036 art.png|''TEPPEN'' card Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X'' - Mega Man X8 Mavericks in Worlds Unite Videos MegaMan X6 Ground Scaravich Xtreme Mode (Part 9)| Trivia *Coincidentally, three of the four beetle-themed Mavericks in the Mega Man X series - Boomer Kuwanger (stag beetle), Gravity Beetle (rhinoceros beetle) and Ground Scaravich himself (dung beetle) - are in fact scarabs. This leaves only Shining Firefly (firefly) as a non-scarab beetle, and is the only instance where so many of a certain Maverick theme (beetles, fish, cats, etc.) have all been of such a specific grouping. *In their character artwork, Shining Firefly and Ground Scaravich are both depicted holding the ends of their mustache-like structures on their mouths. References Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X6 bosses Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Insect design Category:Earth Mavericks Category:Nightmare Investigators Category:X Challenge bosses